


Семнадцать двадцать

by Rain_Shadow (tenyd)



Series: Цветы, рубины и коты [2]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenyd/pseuds/Rain_Shadow
Summary: Может, кому-то покажется такое Рождество скучным или неправильным. Это всё неважно. Главное, что только так исполняются рождественские желания.
Relationships: Leo Baskerville/Elliot Nightray
Series: Цветы, рубины и коты [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738309
Kudos: 3





	Семнадцать двадцать

Утром накануне Рождества Элиот куда-то уходит. Я просыпаюсь, потому что он слишком громко топчется в коридоре, натягивая тугие зимние ботинки. На часах двенадцать, но когда мы легли, было уже восемь, поэтому глаза у меня открываются едва-едва, а тело прилипает к кровати, тяжёлое и неповоротливое.

Думаю, наверное, за подарком пошёл. Понятно, как он так рано встаёт на учёбу, но в праздник, после бессонной ночи... Топот прекращается, друг о друга звенят ключи. Я бормочу вполголоса что-то вроде «как ты, блин, это делаешь», а в ответ слышу звонкое «Спи крепко, скоро вернусь!» — и, слушая поворот замка сначала с одной стороны, а потом с другой, думаю, действительно, как же он, блин, это делает. И, главное, как он меня услышал. Потом засыпаю.

Элиот возвращается не скоро.

В четыре часа я всё-таки неохотно просыпаюсь, умываюсь, перевязываю ленточки на подарочной упаковке. Мне кажется, всё это украшательство совершенно лишнее, но Элиот говорит, что без него теряется дух Рождества, поэтому мы уже несколько лет следуем негласному договору: я дарю ему красивые обёрнутые подарки, а он мне суровые пыльные коробки и мятые пакеты из магазинов. Я могу, конечно, что угодно сейчас придумывать, но на самом деле у меня от этого щемит сердце, слишком уж мило получается. Ещё свитеры эти дурацкие с оленями и снежинками...

Как раз когда я с трудом натягиваю на себя свитер, Элиот стучит в дверь. Я точно знаю, что это Элиот, определяю по стуку — это неизбежно случается со всеми, кто слишком долго живёт вместе.

Он стоит на пороге, задыхается, дышит тяжело-тяжело, и едва-едва держит двумя руками ёлку. Не очень большую, но самую настоящую, живую ёлку. В нос бьёт резкий запах хвои. Я вырываю дерево из цепких лап своего иногда необычайно тупого кота и пропускаю его в квартиру. Крик придерживаю на потом, нужно сначала убедиться, что он себя не убил ненароком, пока за ёлкой катался.

После инцидента с Шалтаем-Болтаем Элиоту удалили часть правого лёгкого, и он ещё не до конца восстановился, но, конечно, до сих пор считает себя двужильным и иногда выкидывает вот такие финты с совершенно лишними нагрузками. Я тихо радуюсь, что он хотя бы перестал курить. И сам уже почти не курю, а если и срываюсь, то не дома, дома теперь нельзя.

Пока мы тащим ёлку в гостиную, весь крик из меня куда-то улетучивается. Элиот многозначительно играет бровями и притворяется, что дыхание уже выровнялось, хотя я вижу, что это не совсем так. О его организме я теперь знаю очень много. Не в последнюю очередь из чувства вины, но в этом, пожалуй, лучше даже самому себе не признаваться.

Ёлка маленькая, по крайней мере она не занимает всю гостиную целиком, и у нас даже получается установить её в центре. Ещё она вонючая. Пара иголок падает на свитер и цепляется за шерсть. Дурацкие свитера, пахнущие хвоей, это романтично? Наверное.

Элиот довольно отряхивает руки и уходит убирать с прохода кое-как сброшенные ботинки и снимать куртку. Медленно следую за ним. Смотрю осуждающе.

— Хватит ворчать, Рождество же. С ёлкой наконец-то, как настоящие люди.

— Ну, судя по тенденциям, скоро останется только один настоящий человек. А я ещё даже ничего не сказал.

Элиот пожимает плечами. У него хорошее настроение. Остаётся только вздохнуть и забыть. Знает он все риски, знает, только внимания не обращает. Обычно-то он серьёзный, но вот в такие дни... Что ж его, к батарее привязать? Не так уж плохо, кстати.

— Во что ты её хоть наряжать будешь?

— А! — многозначительно говорит Элиот и возвращается к только что повешенной куртке. Из пухлых бездонных карманов медленно появляется несколько чёртовых метров очень мятой и очень пушистой мишуры и одна маленькая звёздочка для верхушки дерева.

— На первый раз хватит, — клятвенно заверяет Элиот, и мне остаётся только согласиться.

***

Ближе к ночи я окончательно просыпаюсь и успокаиваюсь. Элиот под симфонию ругательств и клятвенных обещаний не перенапрягаться уходит в ближайший магазинчик и очень скоро возвращается с гирляндой, той самой, из кучи разноцветных мигающих лампочек. Мы накручиваем её на нашу маленькую-немаленькую ёлку, я разогреваю глинтвейн, Элиот переодевается в дурацкий рождественский свитер. Мы стелим на полу перед ёлкой плед, потому что у нас нет ковра, ставим стаканы на пол, садимся смотреть на мигающие огоньки вместо телевизора и разговаривать обо всём.

Кто-то скажет, что это не самое весёлое Рождество. Может, нужно было бы позвать друзей или наведаться к родственникам. Включить музыку, вместо телевизора залезть в интернет и посмотреть рождественскую комедию или хотя бы сериал. Не знаю, как ещё люди обычно празднуют Рождество, но во всяком случае нам не подходит ничего из этого. Я осознаю это острее всего на свете, когда Элиот привычно кладёт голову мне на плечо и умиротворённо вздыхает.

Для нас с ним, уставших от ярких залов и пышных столов дома Найтрей, в Рождество весь мир замирает, и мы ненадолго отдыхаем от жизни. В этом году отдых актуален как никогда, потому что в наступающем году нас ждёт что-то страшное и непонятное. Потому что Элиот потерял большую часть семьи и сам чуть не умер. Потому что мы узнали про Пандору, про Бездну, про альтернативные миры и про несколько поколений Гленов в моей голове. Потому что мы пока не знаем, как во всём этом жить.

Когда дыхание Элиота становится медленным и тихим, и я уже думаю, что он заснул, он вдруг открывает глаза и поднимает голову с моего плеча.

— Как думаешь, что сейчас делает тот Лео?

— Тот Лео?

Мне довольно странно думать о том, что где-то есть копия меня, жизнь которой сложилась... прямо скажем, намного хуже. Я ли это? Насколько мы похожи? Выдержит ли он всё это? А я бы выдержал? Я не уверен, что смог бы сейчас пережить, если бы Элиота не стало. Но тот, другой Лео, всё ещё живёт.

— Винсент говорил, ему всего семнадцать, — вспоминаю я, и представляю себя в семнадцать. Тогда мы с Элиотом ещё оба жили у Найтреев. Рождество казалось одновременно слишком шумным и одиноким, но ощущалось как большой семейный праздник. Все братья были живы и баловали Элиота. Кажется, ему это нравилось, но он никогда не говорил, с кем предпочитает проводить Рождество, а теперь уже поздно спрашивать. Думаю, если бы не он, я бы ненавидел этот праздник. Так себя чувствует тот, другой Лео, в семнадцать лет оставшись в полном одиночестве?

Элиот окончательно отстраняется и садится напротив, чтобы смотреть мне в глаза. Он выглядит грустным. Кто-то сказал бы, что это глупо, волноваться о том, что не здесь и не сейчас и, возможно, вообще не реально. К сожалению, мы оба знаем, что ничего более реального просто не придумаешь.

Часы пищат, возвещая полночь. Элиот прикрывает глаза и падает головой мне на грудь, и тяжело выдыхает. У него горячее дыхание.

— Если бы я мог, я бы хотел увидеть его. Может, знаешь, всего на один день. Просто чтобы он знал, что тот, другой я, может, и умер, но помнит его. Я точно знаю, что помнит.

Я упираюсь одной рукой в пол, чтобы не упасть, а другую кладу на голову Элиота, медленно перебирая пряди волос.

— Думаешь, ему станет легче? Узнать, что другой он здесь жив и счастлив, а он всё ещё там, один, мёртвый внутри.

Элиот тихо и грустно смеётся, и трётся о меня носом.

— Я знаю. Не могу спокойно спать, пока в каком-то мире есть Лео, с которым другой я даже не успел попрощаться. И я знаю тебя. Если он, это ты, то он найдёт силы в нас. Будет нелегко, но это же ты... Никого более упрямого в жизни не встречал.

Я прячу улыбку и с трудом борюсь с соблазном щёлкнуть его по затылку, чтобы не выдумывал. Кто из нас ещё самый упрямый... Но кое в чём он действительно прав. Я могу знать об Элиоте всё, но вряд ли кто-то знает меня лучше, чем он.

— Ты засыпаешь, — говорю, продолжая перебирать пряди его волос. Знаю, ему нравится, когда по голове идёт лёгкая щекотка.

— Да, — бурчит он мне в грудь, — ёлки выматывают. А ты недавно проснулся. И мы не испекли имбирное печенье.

— С тобой я снова усну. А печенье завтра испечём.

Элиот нехотя поднимается и открывает глаза, потягиваясь и зевая. Потом смотрит на меня прищуренными от усталости глазами.

— Ладно. Главное, про печенье не забудь. Не хватало ещё променять печенье на ёлку.

Встаю следом за ним, с трудом дотягиваюсь до его макушки, чтобы поправить волосы, которые сам же и растрепал, и улыбаюсь:

— С Рождеством, Элиот.

— С Рождеством, — эхом отзывается он, и мы идёт спать.

***

Элиот просыпается от навязчивого чувства тревоги. Комната ни на что не похожа: слишком широкая кровать, окна в пол, завешанные тюлем, подсвечники на прикроватных тумбах. Викторианский стиль. К чему-то такому местами тяготеет особняк Найтреев, всегда казавшийся Элиоту странным зданием, пахнущим стариной. Но даже особняк по сравнению с этой спальней выглядит более-менее современно.

Вторая половина кровати измята, простынь сбита, но холодная, словно ещё недавно тут вертелся кто-то другой, но не смог уснуть. На стуле висит вроде бы аккуратно сложенная, но небрежно брошенная одежда. Элиот смотрит на свой синий свитер с оленями и думает, как повезло, что он слишком устал, чтобы раздеться перед сном. Он встаёт.

Длинный, пустой и холодный коридор приводит его к лестнице. Лестница спускается в просторную гостиную, из которой льётся неровный пляшущий свет, как от живого пламени. Элиот замирает на последней ступеньке и бесшумно вздыхает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

Ему не страшно. Он уже знает, куда попал.

Это просто волнение бьётся кровью в висках, когда взгляд падает на фигуру мальчика... парня в белой ночнушке, жмущегося к камину. В гостиной нет ёлки и нет украшений. Пол холодный, а на толстом ковре в неверном свете от камина можно различить давным-давно засохшие пятна крови и подпалённые углы. Парень со спутанной чёрной шевелюрой сидит на самом краю этого ковра и смотрит в огонь, и Элиот не видит его лица, но он знает. Знает, пытается поверить, это...

— Лео.

Такой же. Такой же настоящий. Такой же, каким был в семнадцать тот упрямый двадцатилетний придурок, ждущий сейчас Элиота в другом мире. Так же резко оборачивается, готовясь защищаться, так же удивляется, так же инстинктивно пытается закрыть лицо волосами. Только одна разница: этот Лео уже в шестнадцать отстриг чёлку и не носит очки. У Лео, которого знает Элиот, на это ушло на четыре года больше, и от понимания, через что прошла его младшая копия, становится трудно дышать.

— Элиот?.. — В голосе надежда и недоверие. Нелегко поверить, что вот этот вот взрослый человек перед тобой и кто-то родной, но ушедший из жизни навсегда — один и тот же Элиот. Только выросший. Только живой.

Элиот глубоко вдыхает в последний раз и идёт босиком по холодному полу, по толстому жёсткому ковру, по краю пропасти, чтобы через минуту обыденно приземлиться рядом с Лео, скрестив ноги, и потрепать его, шокированного, по чёрной спутанной шевелюре, и улыбнуться.

— Может, я и не совсем тот Элиот, которого ты ждал. Но, похоже, в этом году я — твой рождественский подарок.

И почему-то Лео всё понимает. Может, виноваты поколения Гленов, с детства шепчущие на ухо; может, глубокая рождественская ночь, которая кажется всего лишь сном; а может, это просто Лео такой. И здесь, и там, оба Лео — они из тех людей, что примут самую невозможную правду, теперь, после того, что им пришлось пережить. Потому что не совершают ту же ошибку дважды. А ещё потому, что это касается него, Элиота. К сожалению или к счастью...

Они встречаются взглядами и тут же, не сговариваясь, смотрят на огонь, с треском сжирающий дрова в камине. Лео украдкой щупает короткую, поредевшую чёлку, и Элиот не может сдержать тихого смешка. Он уже видел этот жест: так Лео раздражается, потому что не может закрыть лицо. Они действительно одинаковые.

— Я знаю, что ты не отсюда, — тихо произносит Лео, прекращая теребить волосы. — Но ты что-то знаешь о _нём_ , да?

Элиот перестаёт улыбаться.

—Я горжусь им. Здесь, в этом мире, такие раны не лечат. Но он не стал ни на кого взваливать ответственность за свою смерть. Надеюсь, если мне придётся уйти, я сделаю то же самое. Пока что мне просто повезло. У нас… другая медицина. И ты был рядом — другой ты. Но вы, ребята, совсем одинаковые. Я знаю, ты бы сделал то же самое.

— Не сделал ведь.

Элиот отворачивается от огня и смотрит Лео в глаза. Его встречает решительный, уверенный, одинокий взгляд. Одинокий. Воздух застревает на вдохе, и Элиот рвано выдыхает. В нём просыпается что-то, этот воинственный дух из детства, который чуть-чуть затих, когда они с Лео поступили в университет. Готовность убеждать. Кажется, здешний Элиот никогда не лишался этого чувства. Как знать, может, он и в этом был прав?

— Думаешь, ты виноват? — слова срываются с языка, и почему-то в них сквозит вызов.

Лео вздрагивает. Его взгляд меняется, и кажется, что он видит перед собой кого-то другого. Элиот знает, кого. Знает, и не может остановиться. — Ты неправ. Ты спас его. Сначала от смерти. Потом просто тем, что был рядом. Думаешь, он винил тебя?

Лео открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Элиот вспоминает, что на этом Лео висит слишком много ответственности, чтобы позволить себе расплакаться: он теперь настоящий Глен, он теперь принимает решения, он теперь один. Но для него, Элиота, он всё ещё просто Лео. Просто Лео, до которого так легко дотянуться, который почему-то впервые в жизни не язвит, а лишь застывает хрупкой фигурой.

— Не решай за него, — шепчет Элиот, — уж это он бы никогда не простил.

А потом поправляется:

— Нет, тебе бы он простил всё. Я точно знаю.

Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, пока они говорят, и как Лео оказывается в конце концов в его объятиях, и почему за окном так быстро светлеет. Он даже не уверен, что до конца остаётся собой во время этого разговора, и иногда говорит странные вещи, которые, кажется, понимает только этот Лео. Но когда солнце начинает виднеться даже в окне, а в камине гаснет последняя искра, он чувствует, что их время закончилось.

Лео медленно засыпает у него на коленях. Перед тем, как исчезнуть, Элиот успевает сказать только два слова.

— С Рождеством.


End file.
